Everlasting
by dragonStarr
Summary: Sakura is the Princess of a nation at war while Shoalon is the son the the head general (opposing). Can they overcome the obstacles over the war and time? Full summary inside
1. The Meeting

Everlasting  
  
"Everlasting" is a twist on the CCS story, and it features really two stories, sort of interlocking. One is the modern day Sakura, and she is 14 and has the Sakura cards, but she doesn't know their full power. (In this version, the Clow Cards never existed. The were created as Sakura Cards) The other story takes plave a coupel hundreds of years back, when a war between Japan and China are taking place. That's all I'm going to say about it for now. I hope you like it!  
  
It was a sunny and bright day as Sakura Kinomoto ran around the house trying to get ready on time. It was the first day back to school from summer vacation, and somehow, she managed to oversleep as always. Touya was calmly watching his frantic sister, as she tried to eat a piece of toast, put on her rollerblades and coat at the same time.  
  
"Always the late kaijuu aren't you Sakura? You probably overslept because you left your homework until the last minute and was up most of the night doing it, right?"  
  
He howled with pain as Sakura skated over his feet. Glaring, she muttered, "I still can never see why Yukito stays friends with you. You're such a pig head."  
  
Then she turned around and brigthened. "Oh, I can't believe it's my first day of high school!. It's going to be perfect, and I won't let anyone, not even you ruin it." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, then disapeared out the door.  
  
As Touya closed the door, he grimaced. He didn't like how fast his sister ws growing up, especially that the little kaijuu was growing up to be a beautiful as his mother. He would just have to be a little more watchful of her in the future.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She turned around to see Tomoyo, her best friend running up to her, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo!, what's the good news?"  
  
"Okay, you know how I love designing costumes and how I used to make them for the school play? Well, guess what?" She looked at Sakura expectantly  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows, and tried to think, but her mind and face were blank. What could Tomoyo be so happy about? Tomoyo on the other hand laughed at the look on Sakura's face.  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell you. I've been bugging my mom to let me have a fashion show, and she's finally letting me have one! Won't it be great? There'll be a stage, models, photographers everything!" She let of a shriek of excitement, and her face was practically glowing.  
  
Sakura still looked a little confused, but Tomoyo's excitement was rubbing off on her. "Oh, that's great! Can I come?, No wait, I want to help. Um, I know, I'll be your personal assistant! I'll do everything you tell me to. You'll be just like a star!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "You know what Sakura? I have a better idea. I want you to model in my fashion show! It'll be so great!"  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes widened in surprise. "Me? Model in your fashion show? I can't do that! I don't know how! What'll I do if I'm walking and then I fall?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed again. "Oh come on Sakura! It'll be fine! Your mother was a model, and she wasn't exactly the most graceful person on the planet, you know."  
  
Sakura laughed too, but then puased. Her mother had also been a model, that was true, but still.....  
  
"Tomoyo, my mother was beautiful. You've seen her picture, it didn't matter that she was clumsy!" A sweat drop appeared on the back of Tomoyo's head. She sighed, honestly Sakura could be so dense.  
  
"Sakura look closely, you're beautiful! If you hadn't noticed, half the guys in school are chasing after you!" Sakura blushed, which then spread to her whole face and turned different shades.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll do the fashion show." She slumped fer shoulders in defeat.  
  
Tomoyo grinned, and grabbed her hand. "Great, I know this'll turn out wonderful. Plus, I'll get to film you! Come on, we've got to get to class. Let's run!"  
  
***  
  
All the students in the class were chatting lively, but the talk died down as Hino-sensei entered the room.  
  
"Hello students. I'll be your homeroom teached for the next year. Today we have a transfer student. He's from Hong Kong, and I would like you all to make him welcome. Everybody, this is Li Shoalon"  
  
A tall, handsome young man walked into the class. He had auburn-brown hair, with deep amber eyes, and the was he carried himself was confident, cocky even. He spoke with a smooth, rich voice.  
  
"I'm Li Shoalon, and I'm happy to meet all of you." He allowed them half a smile before looking at all of them as though judging them. His eyes rested on Sakura for a split second longer than the others, but then continued. Sakura felt ood, but not quite uneasy, and she frown slightly.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered from behinde her. Sakura shook her head, and focused her attention on the front of the class once again. Hino-sensei was debating where to put Li Shoalon.  
  
"Hmmm, Li, there is a seat beside Kinomoto Sakura. Why don't you sit there? Yes, I'm sure that will be a good choice."  
  
Sakura was a little taken aback, but smiled at the new student as he made his way to his seat beside her. Once he sat down, she smiled at him, and he gave her a weak smile in return. She was too busy to notice several *looks* from many of the other girls. The new boy seems nice enough, but she couldn't shake her feeling. It felt almost like she already knew him, well, from a long time ago. But that wasn't possible she told herself. She ignored it, and turned back to where Hino-sensei was taking roll call.  
  
***  
  
A beautiful young girl was sitting under a tree with a wispful look on her face. The wind was blowing softly and occaisonly, she tucked her deep- orange hair behind her ears. She had breath-taking green eyes and was humming softly to herself. A little distance away she saw her castle, with it's many rooms and magnificent towers. She loved her home, but sometimes she just needed to get away from it all.  
  
She got up and paced around slowly her pink gown gliding along with her. It was tight and restricting, but she was used to it. She adjusted the crown on her head, with it's many jewels and sighed a little. It was nice being a princess, but it got to be very lonely. The only person she ever got to talk to was her maid. The pedals on the cherry blossom tree were starting a fall and as they rained down on her, she started to dance.  
  
She got caught up in her dancing, and didn't realize how late it was getting until it was dark. Oh no, she thought. I'd better get back quickly, or else mother and father will send out a search party. As she started hurrying along the path back to the castle she was greeted by a young man on horseback.  
  
"Sakura, you know you shouldn't be outside after dark. What if I didn't come to find you? It would be very embarressing to explain that I had lost my fiancee." He laughed, as he jumped down from his mount. Sakura also laughed.  
  
"Kamui, you know I wouldn't get lost that easily!"  
  
He laughed, but this time it was a mischevious laugh.  
  
"I know you can't get lost, but they don't. It was a good excuse to be with you alone, was it not?" He pulled her close and kiss her lightly. He sighed.  
  
"How long until we get married again?" He touched her cheek lightly and she blushed, then she sighed also.  
  
"We'll get married when the war is over, it's always been the same." They stood there in each other's arms, bathed with moonlight for a while without speaking.  
  
"Oh, Kamui, the war's been going on for years, before we were even born! How can it end anytime soon?"  
  
"I know Sakura, I know. We just have to be patient, and our time will come. We will get married. The Chinese may be fierce warriors, but in the end they will fall, and we will be together."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again, but then pulled away.  
  
"Come on, I should be taking you back."  
  
He mounted his horse, then helped her on. She held on tightly to his waist and put her head on his shoulder as they rode slowly back to the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Alright everybody. Please do the questions on page 23-24. That will be all for today" Hino-sensei's voice rang over the commotion of bags and chairs of students leaving the class.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were some of the last to leave the classroom.  
  
"Oh I hate math!" groaned Sakura as they made their way outside with their lunch. "I didn't get any of that! How am I supposed to do the questions?" She then noticed that Tomoyo wasn't listening to her, but instead looking over her shoulder.  
  
She was about to see who or what Tomoyo was looking at, but then Rika, Naoko and Chiharu joined them and they were all talking loudly. They were all having a good time, when they all stopped, and again were staring over Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Looking at them all quizzingly, she turned around, and gave a little 'oh' of surprise. There was Li Shoalon sitting alone, and he was watching them. Not with a lot of emotion, but just curiousity. He then noticed all of them staring at him though, and he turned away, blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh, wow." exclaimed Rika with awe. "Isn't he just so handsome?" She had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
They all agreed and continued to look at him, while he was determindly *not* looking at them. They snapped out of their trance when Naoko said "Ok, I think Sakura should go over there and ask him to join us"  
  
"Hoe?! Why should I be then one that has to ask him?"  
  
"Because," said Chiharu "you are the most popular, atheletic, and beautiful"  
  
"What? Who says?"  
  
"Everybody" They all said in unison.  
  
They all giggled at the look on Sakura face. Tomoyo then said "Okay, who think Sakura should be the one to ask him? Raise your hand." She looked around, and they all smirked, as all of them had their hands up.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Sakura's head as she started to get up.  
  
"Oh, alright." *sigh*  
  
As she walked over to him, she was aware of the many giggles coming from her friends, which didn't help her nervousness. After what seemed like a lifetime, she was standing in front of him, but as he was now watching the other boys play soccer, he didn't notice.  
  
"Um, Li Shoalon..........?  
  
***  
  
The moon was shining brightly as Sakura as Kumai approached the castle. The Emporer and Empress were standing at the gate, with many others, all of them looking relieved when Sakura and Kumai were in sight.  
  
"Sakura!," hissed Kumai, urgently, "Sakura, wake up!"  
  
Sakura slowly raised her head and looked around "Oh, are we back already?"  
  
"Unforetunately yes, but we could prolonge this. Do you have your cards with you?"  
  
"Oh that's a great idea. Which one should I use? Time or Return?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't create them. Wait, here comes your father. I guess you won't be use the card after all. By the way does your father know about the cards?"  
  
"Yes, he does, he helped me create them. Everybody in my family knows about them. And you too of course." she added, blushing.  
  
"He helped you create the cards?"  
  
"Well in a sense he did. He explained about our power, but he couldn't do much, because somehow, I have the strongest power in our family."  
  
"Hold on, couldn't you use the cards to win the war?"  
  
"I could, but the cards are only to be used for good, not in harmful situations"  
  
"But it would be good to your family, and the entire Kingdom!"  
  
"But it wouldn't be good for the Chinese, plus if I used the cards, people would we aware of our magic, and we can't let that happen. I've already thought about all of this Kumai, but I can't do it." She sighed. "I wish I could though, I do almost anything to be with you."  
  
"I know. I guess we'll just have to be patient." He got off the horse and led it to the Emporer. He bowed. "Your highness, I present you with Princess Sakura." Kumai helped Sakura off the horse, and then walked back to the gates of the Kingdom.  
  
"Father..." Sakura bowed her head and waited.  
  
"Sakura," he said in a deep and strong, but tired voice, "you know better than to go off by yourself, how many times has this happened? The Chinese lines are pressing and coming closer. I hear that the Head General has a son, who is now controlling the movements of the armies. He is very young, but smart, more brilliant than the rest. We must watch out for him. You cannot risk coming out into the open like this. It makes you vulnerable. Please, Sakura, promise me that you will not do that again." It wasn't an order. It really wasn't a request. It was more of a plea.  
  
Sskura was taken aback. Her father usually wasn't like this, he must really be worried about this generals' son. She nodded her head obediently. "I promise"  
  
(At the Chinese Camp)  
  
"I would now like for my son to speak." The man was dressed in battle armor, and beckoned forward a tall young man standing in the shadows of the tent "Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Yes Father. Now, who is the heir of this Emporer? Does anybody know that at least?"  
  
A elder general looked highly affronted. "Of course we know. It's a girl of fourteen of fifteen years of age, named Sakura. I hear she is highly beautiful."  
  
Xiao Lang raised his eyebrows at the last bit of information. "I really don't think it concerns us what she looks like;" he said coldly, causing the elder's cheeks to redden."Doesn't Emporer Fujitaka have a son? Even if he didn't I'm highly surprised that he was make a *girl* his heir"  
  
The elder again spoke for the dozen of so other generals "Well yes, infact, he does have a son, and another daughter, both older than Sakura."  
  
Xiao Lang's looked quizzically at the general, then looked back at his father who nodded. "How can that be true? Not only does Fujitaka have a son, he's older than Sakura. He's a fool to make a small girl his heir."  
  
All the generals looked un-pleased at this statement. The elder looked around and nodded towards the others. "It is unwise to underestimate our opponent, and I must remind you, that you are about the same age as Sakura, are you not?"  
  
It was Xiao Lang's turn to blush, but he regained himself quickly. "It may be so, but I have the ability to bring down the Japanese as well as anybody else, and I'm sure you all know that. My father and I will have a strategy by sunrise." He looked at his father, who nodded and they walked out of the tent, their capes flowing behind them.  
  
Once they disappeared into their personal tent, the elder general faced the others and grimaced. "Well I see this 'little wolf' is less little than he is wolf. We shall wait and see what he has planned. 


	2. Protected

Auther's note : Please, please review this! It's my first fanfic and even if you hate it, post it up, so I can see somebody's read it!  
  
Chapter 2 - Protected  
  
Sakura approahed hesitantly and nervoulsy called out the boy's name. "Um, Li Shoalon?"  
  
His head snapped back to Sakura, and he jumped in mild surprise. Slowly a faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, and as Sakura looked at him she too started blushing. Sakura was very aware of the many giggles in the background from her friends, which only made her blush more deeply. She stuck out her hand and lowered her head.  
  
"Um, h-hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's a peasure to meet you." she said to his feet. Behind her, the giggles grew louder. Meanwhile, the boy stayed calm. He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"May I call you Shoalon?" (A/N I don't speak Japanese, so I don't know what they are supposed to use. Sorry!) she said while she slowly raised her head.  
  
"Yes of course. May I call you Sakura?" he asked slowly  
  
"Uh, sure!" she said brightly, blushing again. The giggles grew ever more loudly and and Sakura heard a digital beeping which meant that Tomoyo was taping this. "Um, the thing is that my friends- " she beckoned towards the groups of laughing girls who all waved, "we were just um, wondering, if, um, by any chance you'd like to -"  
  
"Watch out!" screamed one of the boys playing soccer. Sakura and Shoalon both turned to see the soccer ball heading towards Sakura with the force of a cannon. Sakura screamed in fear, and surprise, because at that moment Shoalon had dived at Sakura and knocked her down.  
  
"Oh" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes. Shoalon's face was no more than an inch away from hers, and they were both on the ground. She started blushing, as to how close he was and he too starts blushing.  
  
"Thank you" she murmured quietly when suddenly two arms come out of nowhere and yank Shoalon swiftly off of Sakura. She shakily got to her feet while she heard an awfully familiar vioce yelling behind her. She turned around and gasped. "Oh no. Touya"  
  
"What the hell were you doing on top of my sister?!?! You have about five seconds to answer before I beat you to pulp! One, two, five! Time's up!" Touya was looking more angry than Sakura'd ever seen and he was yelling at the top of his lungs at Shoalon, who looked so shocked, he couldn't seem to make out any words. Sakura ran up to Touya as he grabbed Shoalon's collar and was about to punch him.  
  
"Touya, stop!" she screamed but her brother paid no attention. He aimed his fist at Shoalon's face, as everybody in the schoolcourt was watching. Sakura braced herself to see Shoalon get hit, but it didn't happen. Automatically it seemed, Shaolon blocked the punch without even blinking.  
  
Sakura grabbed a hold of of Touya and pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing "Touya?"  
  
It sounded like Touya almost growled. "I'm protecting you from this crazy maniac!" he jerked his head to indicate Shoalon. "I come here to see if you remebered your lunch or not, and I find you pinned to the ground, with him on top of you! You had better have a good story to back this up!" The last sentence he said louder than the rest and seemed to be aiming the comment at Shoalon.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Touya you're causing a scene, everybody is looking at you!," and indeed everybody was staring speechless at them "Why don't you just go home? I'll just explain everything that happened we I come home this afternoon?" She looked at him pleadingly, but he just continued to glare.  
  
"As if I'm going to leave you here with this, this -," he seemed to be searching for a word to describe Shoalon, but couldnt come up with one. "We'll, in any case, you are coming home with me this instant!"  
  
He grabbed Sakura's wrist and started to drag her away, but she swiftly broke through his grip and slapped him.  
  
"Touya what is wrong with you?! I said I'm okay, and I will be alright. I'm fourteen years old for crying out loud! I will tell you what happened when I get home, and if you don't go this instant, I won't tell you anything! Ever again!"  
  
Everybody was shocked, but they didn't dare say anything. Sakura's eyes were flashing dangerously and with that she turned on her heel and walked back towards the school, just as the bell rang. Tomoyo ran after her "Sakura!" she called, but Sakura paid no notice and kept on walking.  
  
Slowly the other students noticed that the bell had rang and then they hurriedly made their way to the school also. As Shoalon made his was back to the school he passed right in front of Touya and made no notice of him, but Touya grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Stay away from my sister." He hissed in Shoalon's ear. At first Shoalon stood very still and acted like nothing had happened, but then he turned with a smirk on his face. "I'll do as I feel. I, however think that *you* should be getting home." He jerked his wrist out of Touya's grip and walked away without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
"I don't like him" They both simultaneuosly thought.  
  
*** Princess Sakura was sitting in her Royal Chambers brushing her long auburn- orange hair when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sakura? It's Kotori. Can I please come in?"  
  
"Yes, of course, come right in."  
  
As her sister entered the room, her hazel eyes were looked concerned, and as she looked calmer when she saw Sakura was alright, but she still did rush to embrace Sakura.  
  
"Oh Sakura thank goodness you're alright. I know I shouldn't be, because you can more than take care of yourself, but I was so worried! Please don't do that ever again." She sounded desperate and there were tears in her eyes. Sakura was again taken aback. Kotori had alway been rebellious, and encouraged Sakura, but now she sounded like her Father.  
  
"Oh Kotori, nothing is going to happen to me! I'm fine and I'll always be here. Stop worrying!" She hugged her sister, and for a while neither of them spoke. Kotori released her and sighed, then she managed a weak smile.  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right. I'm just being silly that's all, you usually come back before dark. Eriol would have come to see you, but it's late, and he didn't want to disturb you. He says he'll see you in the morning. You should be getting some sleep." She walked to the door and as about to leave, when she stopped and turned around. "Good night Sakura."  
  
She closed the door and leaned against it, and as she did, her face darkened. "Oh, Sakura, you're in so much more trouble than you realize." She sighed and turned to the guards. "Nobody is to enter here is that clear? We should bring some more guards, but don't inform Sakura, she doesn't know that there is increased security." The gurads nodded and she walked away, the candlelight making the worry on her face more pronounced.  
  
Sakura was about to get into bed when she heard her name being called from below her window. She got up and looked out the window, but it was dark so she couldn't make out the firgure.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Sakura it's me!"  
  
"Kumai? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes! Can you come down? We need to talk"  
  
Sakura was suspicous. Usually Kumai hardly ever called her down, only on special occasions, like a festival. She hesitated, but then obliged.  
  
"Alright, let me just get the Fly Card."  
  
She walked over to her small table and took out a pink book, with silver edges that shone brightly. Then she took out a small pendant on a necklace, that looked like a star wand with wings, and she began to chant an incantation.  
  
"Spirits of the Sun, Moon, Earth and Sea, Power of magic, Power of my Star I command you bring to me, All of the forces near and Far!" (A/N I really can't think of a better incantation. Please wirte to me with suggestions.)  
  
A circle with an intricate design appeared glowing below her, and winds started to surrond her. The pendant enlarged itslef, and was now a large staff. "Fly card!" she called. The seal on the book opened and a card flew out of it. A spirit soared out of it, and incircled Sakura, and shen things calmed down again, she had enormous wings, making her look like an angel. She spread her and flew out the window, landing softly on the grass.  
  
She turned to face Kumai. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Sakura, you have to be very careful now, there's romurs going around that there's a traitor among us. They say he will try to hurt you, or even worse kill you." Kumai was very pale, and was speaking in no more than a whisper.  
  
Sakura was shocked, but then it started to make sense. So this is why....Kotori's reaction....her Father, it fit into place. But then she was confused.  
  
"But why would I be a target? I'm not firstborn or a prince, I'm not the heir" She turned to Kumai for confirmation, but he just hung his head. She gasped. "I am the heir? How that be? Kotori and Eriol are both older than me, and not to mention, Eriol is the Prince! Kumai, how could i possibly be the heir?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm not sure, because at first, yes Eriol, was to be the heir, but then something changed. About a year ago, your Father said that you would be the heir. There was an announcement made, but I guess he didn't want you to know. Nobody knows why he changed his mind."  
  
Sakura thought back for a moment, but couldn't come up with a reason. "Nothing happened at that time though, the only thing that I did was..." she looked at the staff in her hand and gasped. "I created the Star Cards last year. But even if I did, I don't understand how this fits together.  
  
Kumai looked shocked. "Sakura don't you see? It's because of your magic! You even told me yourself, your father helped with the cards, but he wasn't as powerful as you. Nobody is!"  
  
Sakura still looked a little unsure. "But, what does that have to do with me being the heir?  
  
Kumai shook his head. I don't know Sakura, but I just wanted to warn you, so you should be going back now." He gave her a quick kiss, then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Kumai!" she called, but he was already gone. She spread her wings once more, and flew back to her window, but when she tried to enter her room, she was thrown back by and invisible force field. She mentally kicked herself, because this was her own fault.  
  
"Shield Card! Let me through my window!" The spirit became a shield with a star on the front with wing, an then dissolved into a card, that flew into Sakura's hand. She looked at it for a moment before flying into her room. After the 'Fly Card' returned to it's original form, and the staff returned to the pendant, she collasped onto her bed.  
  
She immediately fell into an unsettling sleep and she kept seeing shadows of figures that disappeared once she got closer to them. Then she saw a fire, it engulfed everything, and the heat was all around her, there was no way to escape. She woke abruptly once she heard a person screaming, and realized with a jolt, the scream was coming out of her own mouth.  
  
There were many guards rushing into her room, to ask if she was alright, asking what happened.  
  
"I'm alright!" she kept saying over and over again. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." Slowly the guards were assured and they left. As they were closing the door, another figure rushed inside, who had navy blue hair, and mysterious eyes.  
  
"Eriol" said Sakura while bowing. He let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Sakura I was just so worried about you, you know better than to - " He said as he launched into a speech that he had obviously prepared, but Sakura cut him off.  
  
"Eriol, why didn't anybody tell me that I am now Heir to the throne, and more importantly why has that been changed?"  
  
He still had his mouth open in shock, but then closed it slowly.  
  
"Who told you?" he asked quietly.  
  
She didn't want to get Kumai into trouble so she answered with a question.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I can't -"  
  
"Why!?" Sakura yelled, now with tears streaming down her face. She had never felt so alone or betrayed. "Didn't you feel that I should have the right to know?"  
  
Eriol sighed again, and looked obviously pained by the way Sakura was acting.  
  
"Father didn't want to scare you. He didn't think that you would take the news very calmly."  
  
Sakura still had many questions, but Eriol had turned his back, and was starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"Eriol, stop!" she commanded, and to her surprise he did, but he didn't turn to face her.  
  
"Sakura I can't answer any questions right now. It's not the time for you to know the answers, and I need to inform Father that you about you being heir."  
  
He walk out of the room and shut the door which left Sakura confused and angry. She held back the urge to throw her book of Cards at the door, but instead opened it, and extracted another card, threw it up in the air and yelled "Yue! I need to speak to you!"  
  
The spirit that came out was more of a person, dressed in lavender, with long flowing silver hair, but with wings.  
  
"Yes Mistress?"  
  
(At the Chinese camp)  
  
The generals were gathered around a table listening to the head general and his speak for the last fifteen minutes, as they laid out their latest plan.  
  
"So does everybody know what they must do?" Xiao Lang asked after he and his father were finished? He looked around and saw that everybody was nodding confidently. "Good." he responded. "We strike at midnight." 


	3. Strike

Hello everybody and thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep it up, because that's the only thing that keeps me going, and even if you hate it, post it up, and I'll know you've read the story so far at least! Thank you so much! (A/N when I have this '***' it means I'm switching between stories. Some of you have expressed confusion regarding that so I'm just making it a little clearer. Thank you again and review, review, review!)  
  
Chapter 3 - Strike  
  
The bell rang to dismiss the student for the day, and there was the usual hustle and bustle of the students trying to leave a soon as possible. Tomoyo and Sakura were again some of the last to leave, and they were chatting lively about what their plans were for the weekend. Sakura was trying to persuade Tomoyo to come over this afternoon, so she wouldn't have Touya questioning her.  
  
"Oh come on Tomoyo! You know how my brother is, he'll be giving me the third degree, but with you there, he wouldn't dare! You don't have to stay long! Just until my dad gets back!"  
  
Tomoyo was laughing at how desperate was Sakura was. "I'd love to but I can't. My mom is coming home arly then we're going over the plans for the show. I can sleep over tonight though!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Oh well, I guess that'll have to do."  
  
They continued to talk loudly, as they walked out the school doors, unaware that they were being followed closely behind by a boy with messy brown hair, and amber eyes. A limo pulled up and Tomoyo's mom popped her head out of a window.  
  
"Hello honey, and Sakura dear, it's so nice to see you. Would you also like a ride home?"  
  
Sakura would have loved a limo ride, but she knew how rarely Tomoyo and her mom got to spend time together, so she shool her head.  
  
"No, thank you very much, but it's okay. I'll walk today, but thank you for your offer."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with concern as she stepped into the limo, but Sakura mouthed "I don't want to ruin you time with you mom" so she smiled.  
  
"Okay Sakura, I guess I'll see you tonight!"  
  
Sakura turned and started to walk home, when she heard her name being called from behind her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She turned and saw Shoalon walking quickly up to her, and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice you were behing Tomoyo and me."  
  
"Um I was just coming out of the school when I saw you, and I wondered if you'd like a companian to walk home with!" He looked a little nervous, but smiled and Sakura didn't notice anything. (A/N He was hiding behind a tree when the limo came up)  
  
"Oh! Do you live this way?"  
  
"Um yes, actually I do. Do you mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"Oh of course not! You're always welcome to walk with me if you like!"  
  
"Okay thanks!"  
  
They walked for a while when Shoalon noticed that Sakura was having trouble with her back pack. Slowly a smile appeared as he thought about the situation, but then he put on a concerned look.  
  
"Oh, is that too heavy? I could carry it if you'd like."  
  
Sakura looked little surprised and taked aback.  
  
"Iie, I'm okay it's just a little more homework then I usually have. Anyways I just met you, and with how my brother acted today, I don't think you should."  
  
"No, it's alright, your brother was just being protective, here, I'll carry it for you."  
  
Sakura started to protest again, but Shoalon had already taken the bag from her and was carrying it along with his own. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!"  
  
Shoalon laughed, and waved his hand as though this was nothing.  
  
"Oh it's alright, especially for a pretty girl like yourself."  
  
Sakura blushed even more, and Shoalon laughed again. They was the rest of the way home laughing, and learning more abut one another. When they got to Sakura's house Shoalon handed back her bag, and they both stood there wondering what was next. Shoalon was about to keep walking when Sakura held him back.  
  
"Oh thank you so much, if I could ever repay you, just name it." she said brightly while Sholon slowly smiled.  
  
"Well there is something. Close you eyes."  
  
Sakura looked at him oddly, but then did as she was told. The next minute she felt his warm lips touch her cheeks. She opened her eyes an jumped in surprise, and blushed a crimson red.  
  
Shoalon laughed and said "Well I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend!"  
  
He stood there watching her as she slowly went inside, and was about to walk away when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up and say Touya watching them in a second story window, and he was practically livid. Shoalon grinned. He waved at Touya and winked, before walking away (knowing this would only do more to infuriate him). In the direction that he and Sakura just came.  
  
Sakura just got into her room when she spotted Shoalon outside, walking in the direction it seemed of the school. Strange she thought, doesn't he live the same way as me? but then she touched her cheek and brushed it off. He must have forgotten something.  
  
She picked up her phone and was about to call Tomoyo, but then she heard her brother, an he didn't sound very happy.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
***  
  
Sakura was sitting on her bed looking out at the full moon, but not really seeing it. In her mind, she was going over the events of the days. It had certainly been more frustrating that informative, for everybody, including her parents refused to tell her why she was now the heir to the throne, and she had then refused to speak to anybody, and had not eaten at all since she had also refused to to come out of her room. this was a mistake though, since now her stomach loudly protesting.  
  
She got up and paced around the toom, but then decided that she might as well go to sleep, and maybe sneak down to the kitchens before anybody was awake. She laid down, and began tossing, and turning, and began to have the same dream as last night, but this time the figures were clearer.  
  
There was her Father, Eriol, Kumai and and a lot of other people that she knew, but also a lot that she didn't know, and they were all fighting, and then the fire, all around her. She wanted to warn people, but she couldn't utter a single word.  
  
"Sskura!"  
  
She awoke suddenly when she heard her name being called for the second night in a row form below her window. She rushed to it at looked out of it in disbelief. What could it be this time?  
  
"Kumai? Is that you? What are you doing?"  
  
"Sakura come on down! I'm sure you'll be happy that you did! Come on."  
  
Agan she was sceptical, but used her magic, and soon she was flying down to meet Kumai. This time she brought the book with her, she didn't know why, but as we was going out the window, it flew out to meet her. She looked at it in surprise, but it didn't return to it's normal place, so she took it with her. When she landed, Kumai looked at the book curiously and opened his mouth, but she answered before he said anything.  
  
"Don't ask, it flew out with me, so I just took it with me."  
  
Kumai looked a little shocked and alarmed. "It has a mind of it's own?"  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Well it comes with me when it feels neccesary. Anyway, why did you call me down here? It must be - " She looked at the moon. "It must be almost midnight.  
  
At that moment, Kumai grinned and indicated a basket that seemed to be steaming. "Well I heard that you were being a bad girl today and not coming down to eat." he said while laughing and Sakura blushed. "Well anyhow, I, being the thoughtful fiancee that I am, brought you some food!" He took the lid off the basket and revealed a large bowl of rice with with plates of vegetables and meat. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged him.  
  
"You are the best you know that?!" She started hastily started eating at an incredible rate, and Kumai stared at her and looked a little worried.  
  
"Um Sakura, you have a lot of time, slow down. You're going to choke on the food."  
  
"I don't think so!" she said in a muffled vioce because of the amount of food in her mouth. It wasn't long before she ate almost everything in the basket, and Kumai stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Wow" he said slowly. "I didn't think a girl, especially a princess could eat so much!" He laughed, but frowned and looked into the darkness, but now it wa less dark.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was grazing dreamily at the stars, but then turned to look at Kumai.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Does it look like there are lightson the horizon to you?"  
  
Sakura laughed, and looked at the horizon too. "Oh Kumai, that's imposs-"  
  
She was about to say that it was impossible, but stopped, because there were indeed lights, and they seemed to be coming closer. She impulsively moved closely Kumai.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Kumai shook his head. He smiled weakly and said "Oh it's probably nothing it couldn't be anything important. The Chinese are being held back by our troops..."  
  
He thought for a moment, then gasped. "No!"  
  
Sakura looked at Kumai, who was backing away, and taking out his sword.  
  
"Kumai?" she said in a small vioce "What's going on?" She tried to keep her vioce calm, but the fear could be heard.  
  
Suddenly the night sky was lit up and Kumai and Sakura both gasped. Whoever was out there had just set fire to a tree, and it was burning quickly. They could make out figures now, figures on horseback, and they were now setting fire to various things. Suddenly a loud horn was heard - the signal that they were under attack.  
  
*** It was Monday morning and it was dreary, but not raining, and outside was peaceful, but it was more than anybody could say for the Kinomoto residance. Sakura was late as always and trying to get her act together. As she was trying to get dressed, she looked at the clock on her beside dresser, and even if her rollerblades could fly, she woud still be late. She couldn't believe she slept this late, usually Touya would have woken her up eventually, but today he didn't even say anything to her as she frantically got ready. He must have been mad that Sakura still insisted that Shoalon was an okay person.  
  
As she ran down the stairs, Touya was standing there drinking his coffee, and looking at her without emotion. Sakura looked at the clock again and she was definitely late. As she put on her shoes, he continued to watch her without saying anything. She had left her shoes at the school on Friday, and there was no point as she would still be late. She looked at Touya and glared.  
  
"What? No kaijuu today?"  
  
Touya merely looked at her as she letout a shriek and ran out the door.  
  
As she was running along the street, she decided to cut across to the other side, of the street and she forgot about looking first. She heard a honk and looked to see a person on a motorcycle headed straight for her. She was frozen in her place as she screamed adn braced herself to get hit, but it never came. She opened her eyes to find the motorcycle less than a foot away from her body, and she let out a sigh of relief. The person riding it took off their helmet and they stared at each other in shock. Finally after what seemed like ages, she finally let out a single word.  
  
"Shoalon?"  
  
"Yeah" he answered weakly.  
  
"What are you doing? You can drive a motorcycle?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since I was twelve."  
  
"Oh" was the brilliant answer that she came up with. Inwardly she kicked herself. Oh? Oh? She was standing right in front of a boy who had kissed her on the cheek earlier, and had just avioded hitting her and all she coud come up was 'oh'? As she stood there shaking her head, Shoalon was looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh damn" he muttered. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late."  
  
Sakura looked at him blankly. What did he just say? Did he just say -  
  
"We?" she said weakly.  
  
Shoalon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He lifted up his seat and got out a spare helmet and handed it to Sakura. Who blushingly took it. He grinned as she put it on.  
  
"Yes, 'we'."  
  
He got on the 'bike' and took off the kickstand. He looked at Sakura expectantly and when she didn't move he laughed.  
  
"Hurry up, jump on and lets go."  
  
I hope you liked it!!! Please Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hope you liked the story so far! And please keep the review coming! I hope I can get a totall of 10! Thank you! 


End file.
